mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Photo Finish/Galeria
Primeira Temporada O Verde não Fica bem em Você Photo Finish entry S1E20.png Photo Finish has arrived S1E20.png Rarity don't you notice me S1E20.png Photo Finish takes the first picture S1E20.png Photo Finish excited S1E20.png Rarity sad S1E20.png Rarity try this S1E20.png Rarity what do you think S1E20.png Rarity posing S1E20.png Fluttershy posing 4 S1E20.png Fluttershy sad 2 S1E20.png Photo Finish taking a photo of Fluttershy S01E20.png Rarity anxious S1E20.png Photo Finish shouting S1E20.png Rarity so soon S1E20.png Photo Finish stands in Rarity's boutique S1E20.png Photo Finish's cutie mark S1E20.png Photo Finish arriving S1E20.png Photo Finish being carried S1E20.png Rarity super happy S1E20.png Photo Finish disproves of Fluttershy's outfit S1E20.png Photo Finish turns down Rarity S1E20.png Rarity shine across S1E20.png Rarity Equestria S1E20.png Fluttershy me!! S1E20.png Photo Finish exclaiming "de magics" S1E20.png Photo Finish "the magics" S1E20.png Rarity saddened 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy makeup session S1E20.png Photo Finish thinking S1E20.png Fluttershy finally has the right amount of blush on S1E20.png Fluttershy about to sneeze S1E20.png Fluttershy is about to sneeze S1E20.png Fluttersneeze S1E20.png Photo Finish pleased S1E20.png Photo Finish and Fluttershy by set S1E20.png Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Photo Finish runs into the boutique S1E20.png Photo Finish showcases Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy and Photo Finish S1E20.png Photo Finish lifts her hooves S1E20.png Photo Finish is happy S1E20.png Photo Finish introducing Fluttershy to the paparazzi S1E20.png Photo Finish 'Imagine the fame, Ms. Fluttershy' S1E20.png Photo Finish thinks Fluttershy is talking about the ballet opening S1E20.png Fluttershy trying to talk to Photo Finish S1E20.png Fluttershy rushed S1E20.png Photo Finish pushing Fluttershy S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png Photo Finish fainting S1E20.png Photo Finish yells S1E20.png Photo Finish lifts her hooves in excitement S1E20.png Fluttershy I'm sorry S1E20.png Rarity & Fluttershy happy S1E20.png Photo Finish confused S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy high-hoof S1E20.png Segunda Temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Twilight walks by Photo Finish EG.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Students waiting in lunch queue EG.png Pinkie Pie spinning around EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Photo Finish setting up camera EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png Boy "did that dog just talk?" EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Dog Spike annoyed EG.png Rarity picking up Spike EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Photo Finish with a camera EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Photo Finish takes the main six's picture EG.png Quarta Temporada Photo Finish taking photo S4 Opening.png Rarity Vai para Manehattan Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish amazed S4E08.png Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish clapping their hooves S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Jogos de Equestria Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy looking for friends EG2.png Text message from Pinkie and Rarity EG2.png Text message from Rainbow and Applejack EG2.png Text messages of confusion EG2.png Twilight and her friends find each other EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Photo Finish looks at the Dazzlings EG2.png Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Sunset and friends walk to principal's office EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png Snapshots stare down Snails EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "all locked up" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 3 EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png Snapshots about to sabotage the Rainbooms EG2.png Photo Finish controls Rarity's movement EG2.png Photo Finish jerks Rarity to the left EG2.png Snapshots still sabotaging Rarity EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Photo Finish "zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png Quinta Temporada Crusaders of the Lost Mark Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png The Mane Attraction Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade/Curtas de animação A Foto Pronta Photo Finished animated short title card EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish 'say no more' EG3.png Photo Finish 'will capture the magics!' EG3.png Photo Finish appears behind Crimson Napalm EG3.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear EG3.png The Snapshots go to work EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Valhallen EG3.png Photo Finish snaps camera under legs EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos upside-down EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos while lying down EG3.png Photo Finish shoves camera in Valhallen's face EG3.png Photo Finish takes more pictures EG3.png Photo Finish 'Enough! I go!' EG3.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear again EG3.png Wiz Kid bouncing uncontrollably EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Wiz Kid EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures while looking away EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos crouching EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos between legs EG3.png Wiz Kid blinded by camera flash EG3.png Photo Finish about to speed off again EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish takes close-up pictures of Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish shoves camera in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Miss Cheerilee shushes the Snapshots EG3.png Photo Finish snaps her fingers again EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Scribble Dee EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Teddy EG3.png Teddy tripping over himself EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Watermelody EG3.png Photo Finish and camera close-up EG3.png Luna talking with Photo Finish again EG3.png Luna scolding Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish standing up EG3.png Photo Finish reaches into her bag EG3.png Vice Principal Luna commends Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish 'hold that pose!' EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow "We'll always be" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Photo Finish taking rally pictures EG3.png Photo Finish, Trixie, and Octavia impressed EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Photo Finish taking pictures of the Relay EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay announcers' booth EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Mercadorias Photo Finish and the Snapshots Equestria Girls Ponymania dolls.png Photo Finish Ponymania brushable doll packaging.jpg Photo Finish Brushable 2.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg en:Photo Finish/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens